jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isla Sorna Laboratory Complex (Novel)
The following are excerpts from The Lost World by Michael Crichton Novels In the novel , the Worker Village and laboratories are located in one area at the northeast corner of Isla Sorna. It is also where Ian Malcom found Dr. Richard Levine's backpack in the novel. The Compound also had a geothermal power plant that stayed active. The manufacturing plant consisted of row after row of conveyor belts and automatic arms, loaded with sterile syringes, and test tubes. The plant had begun to have problems with an unknown prion virus now known as DX. Much of the space in the Main Compound was taken up by a vast, several acre sized laboratory facility built sometime in the early 1980′s. Expanding an area the size of two football fields, the building was constructed of the usual concrete and glass, with a portico over the glass double-door entrance in front. By 1995, the building had much of the glass broken out, vines hung from the roof, ferns grew from cracks in the concrete, and the portico was sagging. 'Lobby Entrance ' The portico entrance led into a small and unimpressive lobby. Since being abandoned in November of 1989, the lobby’s chrome door handles were pitted with corrosion, the glass windows were scratched and dirty, and there was a heavy layer of dust, debris, and dead leaves littering the room. A reception counter that had once been covered in a grey fabric had been overgrown with lichen and the carpeting on the floor had sprouted fungi. Behind the reception area was a sign heavily obscured by vines that read “We Make The Future”. The waiting area on the right side of the room held a coffee table and two long couches, one which was encrusted with a brown mold and the other that had been covered with a plastic tarp. 'Office Space' Beyond the lobby was a pair of metal doors that had once been bolted and locked with padlocks, however in 1995, Dr. Richard Levine had broken the rusted locks in order to explore the facility further. Past these doors was a blank hallway lined with broken windows on one wall and a line of unlocked doors on the opposite. The walls between the doors were dirty and had spots that may had been blood stains in a few places. The carpeted floor was littered with dried leaves as well as having sprouted plants in the places where it was ripped. Vines intruded inwards from the broken windows, cracks in the walls, and ceiling. The first door from the hallways entrance held an office with a desk topped with vines, a toppled desk lamp, and a moldy computer monitor. A chair sat behind the desk and a grimy window behind that. On one wall was a map of the island. Office space such as this was found in the next three rooms. However the fifth room was for conferences, and was littered with dirt and debris. The wooden table in the center had animal feces on it. A map of the island decorated one entire wall of the room, and the map displayed twenty pushpins of five different colors lines up in a pentagonal pattern. These pushpins outlines the Site B Radio Network points. Beneath this map was a small drawered-desk, however all the drawers were found to be locked. The rest of the rooms along the hallway held more office space. 'Assembly Bays' At the end of the hallway was a pair of sliding glass doors marked “NO ADMITTANCE AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY”. Beyond these doors was another hallway that led to the manufacturing bay. The inside of the bay was enormous, and consisted of several rows of stainless steel Nashihara gene sequencers and automatic DNA synthesizers. Many of the rectangular machines were knocked over. In one of the corners was a printer with a short stack of printouts and a shelf containing memos next to it. The memos all contained information related to the DX prion infection on the production floor. Beyond this point was a small changing room. A wooden bench sat in the center of the locker lined walls. Sign hung that reminded workers to “OBSERVE STERILE PRECAUTIONS” and “MAINTAIN SK4 STANDARDS”. At the end of the room was a cabinet containing the caps and gowns the workers wore. Inside one locker, a worker taped up a sheet of paper that read: Safety Is Everybody’s Business! Report Genetic Anomalies! Dispose of Biowaste Properly! Halt the Spread of DX Now! At the back of the changing room was another pair of double doors. The right was pneumatic and operated by a rubber foot-panel set in the floor, but was locked. The left opened up into a long hallway with floor-to-ceiling glass panels on the right wall. The windows showcased an area the size of a football field that crisscrossed with two layers of conveyor belts that clustered at various points. At these clusters was machinery with intricate tubing and swing arms. The entire area was relatively clean compared to the rest of the facility, leading Dr. Jack Thorne to propose that it was an air-sealed clean room. In the far corner of the room was a blue electrical junction box that held a glowing red light, indicating the facility still had electrical power. 'Loading Bays' The back of the Laboratories held loading bays. Of the two noted, only one still stands. The other had collapsed. The nature of the island’s unique residents led Dr. Ian Malcolm to propose that a large dinosaur had perhaps fell on it. The glass behind the entire structure was shattered, and the road that wrapped around the front and far side of the building, also passing the Geothermal Power Station, passed the bays before heading through the center of the Worker Village and circling around to reconnect with the main road. Category:The Lost World